Return to Konoha: NaruKiba KibaNaru
by CircusWriter
Summary: Umm... yeah so this is my first fanfic of any sort... but I'm currently writing a trilogy of other books so it shouldn't be complete crap... I'll try to upload often but I don't have a set schedule to write currently. So yeah, enjoy. Btw it's a NaruKiba adventure/romance story. Also feedback is more than welcome... maybe even plot/story line ideas. Review, Comment, and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The battle rages around me, kunai and shuriken flying and hitting mid-air. I can hear the grunts and thumps as my friends, leaping around hurling and blocking projectiles, defend our position with all they have, one minute left and they are hard pressed to keep the enemy from overtaking us. If only I could move-gathering nature energy is always difficult and all but impossible to do whilst moving-I could save my friends from going through any more pain. 25 seconds left and the enemy has completely encircled my friends and I... I might not make it in time. A kunai flies directly towards my head- through the sheer force of will- I don't move a muscle trusting that my friends see it, it's now meters away and there has been no noticeable movement of my friends to intercept the blade, 2 seconds left and the kunai will make impact in less than one, a whirling ball of claws, fangs, and limbs spirals into the path of the blade knocking it off it's trajectory. Kiba landed gracefully and took up a defensive stance directly in front of me. Quarter of a second now and Kiba is standing there deflecting blades aimed for my head.

"Kiba stand back..." I command as the nature energy surges inside me and sage mode activates, "I'll deal with these guys." I move my fingers to form a T shape and activate my shadow clone jutsu, in a puff of smoke three replicas of me pop into existence. Two of which charge the enemy the other takes up my original position and begins to gather nature energy. I sprint at the line of enemy and catch up with my two clones, simultaneously we move our hands to form a triangle and three whirling balls of energy form at each point of contact between our hands. As the energy stabilizes we break off and run at three different points of the enemy line.

Leaping through the air, I and both of my rasengan wielding clones, yell out "MASSIVE SAGE RASENGAN BARRAGE" the whirling balls increase from the size of soccer balls to the size of hot air balloons. I smash the ball into the largest cluster of enemies-dead center of the group-causing a large blast and the launch of every single person, within a 50 foot radius, into their nearby allies, trees, rocks, and fallen weaponry. The entire force was decimated and the few who could still stand ran screaming for their lives.

"That was way too close," I mumble under my breath. "Kiba!" I explain realizing that I didn't thank him for saving me from the blade that was going to lop off my head. Turning I see that he is in the ground nursing a good number of wounds-none of which were to serious-and panting harder than Akamaru. "Are you okay Kiba?" I ask genuinely concerned for his well being, "If you hadn't jumped in like that my head would have made an excellent addition to this pile of rocks."

"I'm fine," Kiba manages to say over mine and Akamaru's worrying and noise making. He stands up and carefully tests out his muscles to see if anything is severely injured, "See, I'm just fine" he grumbles.

"I'm fine too," Sakura yells sarcastically from a few yards away, she is covered in scratches and tiny cuts none of which are serious.

"Good," I yell blankly at her grinning like a madman, "Where is Sai?" I ask realizing that I hadn't seen him since he hopped on his bird near the beginning of the battle.

"I'm here," Sai's voice says from somewhere above me. He drops down and lands lightly on his feet grinning that fake smile he has, "You guys sure got beat up down here." He is practically unscathed, besides a shallow cut along his right shoulder.

"Well that ends this mission...," I say relieved everyone is alright. We begin the walk back to the leaf, a fifty mile journey, that will take five days.

The trip is silent besides me being out random gibberish now and then, trying to fill the awkward silence. We search for a well sheltered and hidden camping spot, eventually we find a clearing about fifteen meters from the path. The setup of camp begins with tents, after about the minutes of seeing up the tents Kiba tells out in frustration,

"Damn it," the anger in his voice is plain, "my tent is ruined." Holding up the cloth canvas of his tent, which is more nothing but shreds now.

"We could share mine," I blurt out without thinking, "I mean you did save my life today so it's the last I can do..."

"Okay," Kiba responds his voice picking up "that sounds like a great idea." He helps me set up the tent and we get the structure up in about 30 seconds.

"I'll make dinner tonight," Sakura shouts from her tent.

"Great! I'm starving." I reply bouncing slightly on the balls of my feet in obvious anticipation.

"Go grab some firewood so I can start to cook," She shouts at me while tossing various cooking utensils out of her bag.

"I'll come to," Kiba buts in "Naruto would probably get us only green wood anyway." He grabs me by the wrist and drags me into the woods.

"Geez Kiba you're gonna break my wrist," I yell at him as I wiggle and thrash trying to break his hold of my wrist. As he steps into a clearing surrounded by high boulders he releases his crushing hold of my wrist. The clearing is littered with twigs and dry leaves all of which look like ideal fuel for a fire.

"Look, now not even you could get crappy firewood," He grins at me "I think..." he says trailing off on a sarcastic note.

"Is that a challenge?" I reply in a playful and aggressive tone. He just grins at me and turns his back to start collecting wood. Grinning I get to the monotonous work of collecting firewood.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba, what are you doing?" I half shouted at Kiba as he dragged me at breakneck pace back to the clearing where we had just been collecting wood.

"Saving you from one or multiple of Sakura's inhuman punches." He mumbles out and averts his eyes like I hurt him somehow.

"Oh... thanks" I half whisper. Kiba's been acting weird since we started to walk back towards Konoha. "Is something wrong?" I ask, unable to keep my worrying mind at bay.

"umm... no... I mean... well no... nothings wrong" Kiba half manages to say, his face turned a dark shade of reddish-pink as he talked.

"Are you sure? Because you've been acting weird all day and just now your face literally turned dark red..." I prod trying to figure out what's wrong with dog-boy.

"I'm fine... really you don't need to worry about me..." Kiba says as he turns his back and sulks off to a nearby boulder. I walk up to him and place my hand on his back,

"Kiba, I'm going to go see if the food is ready yet... I'll leave you to your thoughts." I say trying to sound like I'm not too worried about dog-boy. I run out of the clearing still trying to figure out what is making Kiba act so strange.

Naruto ran out of the clearing, as he did so I couldn't help but notice the expansion and contraction of his well toned muscles as he ran. I look up to see the shifting and flickering forms of owls and other nocturnal birds as they fly overhead.

"I can't act like this around him..." I say as images of his face flash across my mind, he looks like he is genuinely worried about me, "I'm a freaking adult and yet I'm sulking away from my friends and making them worry about me, I'm so pitiful." I close my eyes and just think about how life was before, simple and carefree, if I start acting like myself again maybe I'll feel like myself again. I kick up to my feet and run up a nearby tree, each step I take feels relieving. When I reach the top I perch myself above the leaves and just relax in the breeze, allowing it to take my mind off Naruto.

After about ten minutes of lazing about in the treetop I hear Sakura's yell for dinner echo off the mountains. Instead of climbing down and hopping from tree branch to tree branch, I used the bend of the tree to slingshot me to the next one, I did this about five times before leaping for the ground next to Naru... I mean our tent. I walk up to the fire pit to find a massive pot full of delicious smelling soup and Naruto already on his third bowl. I quickly fill my bowl with soup, "Thanks Sakura" I say grateful for the soup.

"If you had taken any longer this oaf would've finished it all," she replied snickering at Naruto. I began to dig in and found that the soup was exquisite, I finished the first bowl and was reaching for another serving when Sakura pulled me aside, "Are you ok? Naruto told me you were acting weird earlier."

"I'm fine," I said smiling, I allowed myself to glance over at Naruto, "actually can we talk about this after dinner?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied in a cheery voice. I went back to my bowl and continued to eat until the pot of soup was empty.

"Hey tent buddy," Naruto began, "I'm gonna go to sleep," he stood up and walked towards the tent, he stopped suddenly turned around so that he was standing next to me and whispered in my ear "Care to join me?" before walking to the tent and disappearing inside of it. I just stared at where he just was, with my mouth half-hanging open in shock.

"So, let's talk about what's up with you," Sakura began, "Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"

"A month or two ago..." I began to tell her about how I had fallen for Naruto but not realized exactly what I was feeling, but now I know what I'm feeling and I'm afraid of what my crush's reaction world be if I told him how I feel.

"so, basically your gay, in love with Naruto, and are unsure about he will react if you were to tell him how you really feel." Sakura relied perfectly stunning up everything I told her, "well I would go to your tent if I were you Naruto seemed to really want to talk or be with you in private."

"Should I tell him?" I asked, not really sure why I get that she would have the answers for me.

"I think that's up to you." She said and then walked off to get tent.

"What's taking Kiba so long?" I ask myself.

When I got back to the camp a couple hours ago I talked with Sakura and Sai about how Kiba was acting, after a brief pause and a Sakura punch to the face-which she said was for me being lazy earlier and letting Kiba do all the wood collecting-she told me that it seemed like Kiba was crushing on me, she also told me what made her assume that he was crushing on me. This in itself was incredibly shocking but after thinking about it a bit harder I realized that I have been acting in some of the ways that she had flagged as "obvious signs of a crush." While eating I used the silence between us and Kiba's forced stare away from me to mull over a big question 'How do I feel about this possible crush Kiba might have? Can I reciprocate those feelings?'.

Waiting here in the tent is almost unbearable, what could he be telling Sakura that takes so long? Some time passes and finally a Kiba shaped shadow passes over the canvas walls.

"Hey Naru," He says with a nervous smile as he pushes into the tent, "Can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Naru," I push my head through the canvas flaps and try to smile at him, "Can we talk?" He is grinning like a madman and his cheeks are slightly tinted red with a blush.

"Yes," He says pulling me in to sit next to him, "what's on your mind?" He just looks over at me and smiles, ready to listen and provide support.

"Well... umm...," I can't seem to get the words to form, "I'm sorry I've been acting so weird lately." The words I actually wanted to say just refused to make an appearance.

"It's ok...," He began, a worried expression taking form on his face "I just want you to feel comfortable around me and everyone else."

Hearing that gave me the confidence to try again, "Naru... that's not the only thing I wanted to say," I begin trying to get the words to sound right in my mind, "For about two month's now I've felt... strange every time you were around, I could never really put my finger on why."

"Ok," he replied, assuring me that he followed so far.

"Until today after the battle," I try to keep up my confidence, "I... I think... I really like you... and not like as just a friend but... as well more-"

"Say no more," he said cutting me off mid-sentence, "I understand what you're saying." He leaned over and hugged me and I could tell he was trying to convey understanding, acceptance, and much more that he didn't have the skill to express in words. He laid me down on his sleeping bag and curled up with me in his arms, "You need to rest Kiba, we'll have time to talk tomorrow"

Kiba's breathing slowed down to long breaths, he is asleep in my arms, it feels nice to be this close to him. Pressing my lips to the back of his head I gently kiss his hair, the last thought to run through my mind before I entered sleep's embrace was 'I guess I feel the same way.'

The morning light filtered through the canvas walls of the tent and the smell of breakfast filed the air. I woke up with Naruto's arms and a leg wrapped around me, the rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled and exhaled along with his smell of ramen and oranges was incredibly comforting. Needless to say I thought I was dreaming when I awoke, finally after assuring myself that this was real I turned to face Naruto and brushed my lips over his. I felt weird kissing him while he slept but I couldn't help myself.

After about five minutes of just enjoying the feeling of being so close to him, I shook him awake so we could grab breakfast. As soon as his eyes fluttered open his grip around me tightened and he pulled me closer to his body,

"Kiba," he whispered, "I feel the same way about you." He said with a red faced smile.

I honestly could not think for about a minute, "Really?" I asked after my dumbfounded minute of staring at him. He had no verbal response, instead he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"FOOD!" Sakura yelled from the campfire.

Naruto broke off the light kiss and said, "Let's go get some food..."

"Ok," I replied still blushing from the kiss. Naruto released his hold from me and helped me up. After we dressed, I ended up wearing Naruto's jacket because mine was nearly as destroyed as my tent and he just wore his undershirt. We walked over to the campfire and sat down practically on top of each other.

Sakura must have noticed because she walked over to me and asked, "How did last night go?" Not knowing exactly what to say to that I leaned over to Naruto and lightly kissed him, he just assumed at me and enforced me with his arms.

"Really?" Sakura asked, surprise obvious in her eyes. I just nodded and moved closer to Naruto.

"Where is Sai?" Naruto asked, curious as to why the artist wasn't eating.

"He flew off last night, but he told me to congratulate you two if you... well did what you did last night." Sakura replied. "Speaking of last night, are you two a couple now or..."

"I hope so but I didn't end up asking dog-boy if he would be my... boyfriend" Naruto said, "So Kiba... will you... be my boyfriend?" He looked flustered trying to get the question out, his cheeks went red.

"Y-Yes..." I said with an uncharacteristic stutter.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, he leaned over and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. Sakura stood there for a moment before walking away to give the two of us some privacy. Naruto pushed his tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance, I happily obliged, and he began exploring his new territory with his tongue.

"Guys!" Sakura said landing right next to us, "The camp is surrounded!" Naruto and I unwillingly broke apart, coming back breathless but on guard. Naruto looked around trying to see any signs of the enemy.

"I smell about thirty of them," I say picking up a large amount of different scents with my highly trained nose, "Can we take them?" Looking around I see that Naruto has already frozen cross-legged on the ground to gather nature energy.

"Try to avoid fighting as long as possible," Sakura hissed, "I doubt we could hold them off long enough for Naruto to enter sage mode."

"I understand," realizing she was right, "Naruto don't move," I whisper to him as I sit down in the gap left by his crossed legs, "I'm trying to hide your lack of motion." I could tell by the way his breathing shifted that he understood. Sakura trying not to look on her guard went about camp effortlessly smashing boulders and disassembling the tents. A faint honey smell tinged the air as Naruto's sage mode took effect, I turned to face him and smiled to see his pupils had flipped to horizontal lines and the area around his eyes had turned dark red. He flashed his toothy grin at me and pressed his lips against mine, I tried very hard not to let myself lose control so that he could concentrate on the location of the enemy.

In an instant he was gone and I was suddenly standing by myself. A loud crash to the north showed that Naruto had leaped into action wasting no time in order to preserve his sage time. "Hell if I'm letting you have all the fun!" I shouted before leaping directly south towards the oncoming enemy. Turning my body I began to speed at the enemy in a whirling ball of claws and limbs.

"Crap!" I hear from across the clearing, Sakura was pinned down by several enemies and was losing consciousness fast.

"Kiba-" I hear a cut off yell as Naruto has his chakra drained by an enemy ninja. He falls to the ground and is quickly bound and gagged.

"No way," I yell redoubling my efforts, a glint catches my eye as a steel net materializes in front of me, "Shit!" I scream as I realize, too late, that I can't break through this net. completely tangled and trapped I fall like a stone, I hit the ground hard and lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiba!" I yell as I regain consciousness, It's dark and there is sharp pain shrieking down my wrists, I try to take stock of my predicament,my hands are shackled above my head and there is a glowing seal on my chest just below my diaphragm, luckily but also sadly, Kiba is about a meter away chained up similarly to me.

"Naru...?" Kiba mutters still unconscious, a pained expression overtaking his face.

"I'm right here Kiba," I say trying to comfort the unconscious shinobi.

As I finished saying his name his eyes began to flutter open, "Naruto...," He says obviously confused waking up in a cell, "where are we..."

"I don't know," I begin, showing him my lack of knowledge "but I think these seals prevent chakra buildup..." Kiba pushes himself toward me and wraps his legs around my waist.

He pushes his head forward and puts his lips to my ear, "Grab the file in my jacket shoulder," he whispered softly in my ear, as I leaned forward to pull out the file with my teeth he gently kissed my ear.

"Here." I force out between gritted teeth, Kiba moves his face to mine and presses his lips against mine slightly longer than necessary to grab the file. He moves up my body in a series of hops and thrusts until his mouth is level with the chain above my wrists. Now I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy Kiba having his legs wrapped around my neck and over my shoulders so that his stomach, but more importantly his crotch, was my field of vision. He continued to saw at the chain with the file in his mouth, each movement pushing his body closer to my face, until finally it came loose. I brought down my arms, now free of the binding chains, and wrapped them around Kibas waist pulling him closer to my face.

"Nar... Naruto," Kiba managed to say with a soft moan, "as much as I love you doing that can we wait until my hands are free?" he finished pleadingly.

Not wanting to stop I said "Okay," and planted a kiss dead center of his crotch and lowered him off my shoulders, "but I'm not holding back once your hands are free." I said with finality.

"Good." He smiled at me. I took to grinding away at his chain with the file, after about a good five minutes or so his chain broke and his arms came free. They were around my neck in under a second and or lips were together in less than an instant later. We kissed passionately until he pulled back breathless, wanting to continue where I left off earlier I got down on my knees and pressed my face into the clothed gap between his legs. He moved his legs so that he was resting them on my shoulders, moving so that his back was to the wall I began to push my face closer to his body kissing his leg as I moved.

"N-Naru..." he tried to talk but was interrupted by a deep moan. Not wanting him to be clothed any longer I moved out from under his legs and pulled down his pants and boxers. Out came his member a good eight inches long and already hard, I leaned forward and started kissing down it's length. I could feel him tense as I found a particularly sensitive patch of skin at the base of his shaft, I nibbled at it gently receiving a moan of satisfaction from Kiba.

"Ready?" I asked, not wanting to go further than Kiba wanted me to.

"Y-Yes..." He moaned out. I pushed my lips over his member and started to suck and lick it's entirety, Kiba began to thrust gently at first but gradually picking up pace and depth. I leaned in and pushed so that I took in his entire member. Kiba moaned and started to pull his thrusts all the way out of my mouth and push all the way until his dick was five inches down my throat. "I'm gonna..." he groaned as he reached his peak and tensed up. I picked up the pace and pushed even deeper and he groaned, "Naruto" as his came in bursts down my throat. He fell to his right and was panting on the ground.

"Kiba," I lean over him and place a kiss on his rapidly rising and falling chest "I... I... think we should get out of here." Realizing that we were still trapped in a cell.

"Yeah," his voice is ragged, "I had fun though." he added with a smile.

"Me too," I looked around for his pants and helped him into them, stealing a quick kiss with his lower body as I pulled them up, "We have to find Sakura..."


End file.
